


Dean Loves Reading

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: One shot. Dean's bored and finds Sam in the library in the bunker.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Dean Loves Reading

Dean pulled the latch on the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer by their necks. He sighed heavily as he pushed the door closed with his elbow and walked out of the kitchen. It had been a couple of weeks since they’d gone hunting and Dean was bored. He made his way toward the library with a smirk on his face. This called for his favorite way to kill time: making Sammy have sex with him.   
He hadn’t seen his little brother in an hour or so but figured the best place to start looking for him was in the library. Sam almost always had his nose buried in some book or old document. Dean reached the doorway to the library and leaned against the frame.   
The younger Winchester was indeed surrounded by a stack of books and old Men of Letters files. Sam was wearing a blue shirt rolled up at the elbows and was hunched over an especially large, moldy-looking tome. A lock of his hair fell over his eyes before the younger man absently tucked it back behind his ear. Dean licked his lips as he took in the line of his baby brother’s shoulders and the column of his throat up to his jaw. The older man’s dick twitched as he imagined running his lips and tongue over the exposed flesh and undoing the buttons of Sam’s shirt one by one. Dean smirked as he swaggered into the room.  
“Heya, Sammy,” the older man began in a deep voice. He set a beer in front of Sam, the younger man barely sparing him a glance. “Whatcha reading?”  
“Oh, thanks, Dean,” Sam answered absently. After a long moment, he picked up the bottle of beer and took a long drink. He looked at his brother, an excited look in his eyes. “After I tried looking for a case with no luck earlier, I was just browsing the shelves in here looking for a book I haven’t read yet. I found this book,” Sam motioned to the decaying book in front on him, “about Slavic folklore. There’s this being called a baby yaga. She’s called the wild old woman, the witch, a mistress of magic. She’s also seen as a forest spirit, leading hosts of other spirits. It said that she’s a hideous, evil witch with iron teeth. She has an unquenchable appetite, but looks like a skeleton. Anyway, we’ve never encountered one, so I looked in the Men of Letters archives to see if any of them had. I found a couple of files from 1932. A hunter named Frank Gregg took a case where single girls were going missing and it was this baby yaga. I was just reading how he fought and killed it. It was really interesting.”  
Sam looked at Dean again and chuckled. He could tell that his brother was trying to be polite and supportive but couldn’t actually give two fucks about some obscure monster they’d never heard of.  
“You couldn’t care less, could you?” Sam laughed.  
“No, baby yoyos. Really interesting stuff.”  
“Baby yaga.”  
“Exactly. I love reading!”  
Sam laughed again, louder than before. “Yeah right. When was the last time you read something voluntarily?”  
Dean kicked his legs up on the table and leaned back in his chair, cradling his head on his arms. “Why, I was reading something incredibly stimulating a couple hours ago.”   
The younger man snorted. “Skin mags don’t count.”  
“Fine, whatever. You make reading look sexy, anyway.”  
Sam scoffed and turned back to his book. “Sure, Dean.”  
The older man put both legs back on the floor and set his elbows on the table. “Whaddya say you put the history lessons away and you let me bend you over this desk?”  
Sam wrinkled his nose and looked disgustedly at Dean before looking back at the Men of Letters folders, stubbornly ignoring how his brother’s suggestion made his cock twitch in interest. “No. I want to finish reading. You may not care to educate yourself but I think it’s important to learn about monsters we’ve never heard of just in case we were to run across one.”   
Dean’s lips twisted into his most sexy smile. “Come on, Sammy. Don’t you think this whole ‘housewife’ routine is kinda tired?”  
The younger man looked up in annoyance, now looking at the older as if he had completely lost his mind. “The what?”  
“You know: ‘Honey, not tonight. I have a headache.’ We both know that all I have do is touch you once and you turn into the biggest cock slut on the planet.”  
“No, I don’t,” Sam retorted, though his voice didn’t come out nearly as strong as he wanted it to.  
Dean caught the change in the younger man’s tone and smirked triumphantly. He pushed back from the table and sauntered over to his brother. He sat on the edge of the desk, his eyes glinting wickedly as he watched Sam swallow hard, his pupils dilating with desire. In one movement, Dean grabbed the collar of his brother’s shirt with both hands and pulled up so that they were both standing. The older man rubbed his nose softly against the younger’s, a small smile on his lips.  
“You want to tell me again how you think you can resist all of this?” Dean raised one eyebrow and grinned.   
Sam moaned involuntarily as he felt his brother’s warm breath on his face. Instead of answering, he wrapped both arms tightly around Dean’s body and kissed him hard. The older man chuckled against the younger’s mouth as he lost his balance momentarily before planting his feet and righting himself. Dean pressed his tongue past Sam’s lips and tasted the sweetness of his little brother’s mouth. He swung them around and pushed Sam onto the table. The younger man pressed back on the older’s chest, panting.  
“Dean, my stuff!”  
Dean grunted in annoyance but smiled indulgently at his younger brother. Gently, he closed the large tome and the files before pushing them to the side. He bent back over Sam’s body and grabbed his ass with both hands, moving him further up the surface of the desk.  
“Is that better, baby boy?” Dean asked sarcastically.  
Sam grinned. “Yes, much.” He pressed their mouths together again, gripping the back of his brother’s head.  
After several minutes, Dean pushed away. He crouched down and pulled Sam’s boots off before going for the younger man’s belt. “You’re wearing way too many clothes, sweetheart.”  
Dean undid the button and fly of Sam’s jeans before releasing the younger man’s hard cock. The older gave his brother one last smoldering look before he took Sam’s entire length in his mouth at once.   
Sam arched his back and gripped Dean’s shoulders. “Fuck, De!” he shouted hoarsely.   
The older man ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of the younger’s dick. Dean could taste Sam’s salty-sweet precome and knew it wouldn’t take long before his little brother was begging to be fucked.  
Not five minutes later, Sam began whimpering piteously. “Ah, De, please. No more.”  
Dean pulled his mouth off the younger man’s cock with a pop and climbed back over his body. He grinned. “What do you need, baby?”  
Sam licked his lips and whimpered again. “I need you. Now.”  
The older man took hold of one of the younger’s hands and pulled them upright. “Flip over and put your elbows on the table.”  
Sam quickly obeyed and Dean reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and set it on the desk. Dean grasped the waistband of Sam’s jeans and slowly moved them down his hips and ass and all the way off. The older man pushed the younger’s shirt up his back to reveal the beautiful skin and strong muscles underneath. Dean moaned appreciatively.   
“So pretty, Sammy.”  
The older man kept his gaze on his little brother’s mostly naked body as he unbuckled his belt and removed it completely. He dropped it unceremoniously on the floor and went for his fly. Once Dean’s painfully hard erection was freed from its fabric prison, he reached for the lube and slicked himself up. He leaned over Sam’s back and braced himself with one hand on the desk and with the other lined up his dick with the younger man’s hole. Dean rubbed the head of his cock against Sam’s entrance to spread lube against his hole.  
“Do you think you’re still pretty loose from this morning, baby? I want you so bad but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Sam just moaned in response. Dean pressed the tip of his dick past the first tight ring of muscle. The younger man sucked air in through his teeth and cursed softly. The older Winchester froze.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No, I’m good. Do it. I want you, too.”  
Dean continued inching himself inside Sam’s body until he was fully seated. “You still good, Sammy? Do I need more lube or anything?”   
“Fuck you! Just fuck me already!” Sam said between his clenched teeth.   
The older man laughed and pressed a kiss on the back of the younger’s neck. “Told you you’re a slut my cock.” Dean pulled his hips back before slamming back in.  
“Fuck! Yes!” Sam yelled. “More! Just like that, De.”  
Dean grinned and began setting a punishing pace. Sam moaned and grunted loudly with every thrust. “Such a good boy for me,” the older man whispered roughly, “So pretty all laid out like this.”  
Dean paused for a moment as he ripped off his shirts and pressed his chest to Sam’s back. Both men moaned at the skin on skin contact. The older man kissed the younger’s neck and shoulders a few times before continuing to fuck into his brother’s channel. Dean reached around to grip Sam’s dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He could feel his balls tightening up and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“I’m close, baby,” Dean whispered against Sam’s hair, “You feel so good, Sammy. You gonna come for me?”  
A few seconds later Sam’s entire body went rigid. Dean could feel the younger man’s passage clenching around his cock as his little brother moaned and shouted his release. It felt so amazing that his orgasm took him by surprise.  
“Fuck! Sammy!” Dean choked out. He rode out his climax while he continued stroking Sam’s dick, milking every drop from his brother’s body.  
When they were spent, Dean collapsed against Sam’s back, catching himself at the last second from completely crushing the younger man.   
“Holy shit.” Sam croaked.   
Dean grinned lazily and kissed his brother’s cheek. He wrapped one arm around Sam’s chest and pushed with his other against the table so they could stand up. Dean gently pulled his softening cock from the younger man’s body, Sam moaning softly at the loss. The older man bent to grab his flannel shirt and clean them up with it before turning the younger around and pulling him into his arms. Dean chuckled at their state of half undress, him without his shirt and Sam with no pants. The older man tucked himself back in with one hand and pressed a kiss on the younger’s lips.  
“So, you gonna finish your reading?”   
Sam smiled sleepily and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I actually feel like a shower. Come with me?”   
“Sure. Man, I love reading.”  
The younger man pushed away with a grunt. He bent over to grab his boxer briefs from the puddle of denim on the floor and yanked them on. “Shut up, jerk.”   
Dean winked and slapped Sam on the ass. He then took off running towards the stairs. “Bitch!” he called over his shoulder.  
Sam laughed and on slightly shaky legs chased after his older brother, leaving their discarded clothing for later.


End file.
